leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ahri/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to set up your combos, it will make landing and dramatically easier. * Initiate team fights using , and chase down stragglers with . * enables Ahri's abilities, it opens up paths for , helps double hitting with , and closes to make use of . * It is wise to use when you are chasing down enemies with . * Harass enemies with as it does massive damage. * Unlike most assassins; Ahri's teamfighting (5v5) is much better; because she can harass with (not easy to dodge in messy teamfights when they're all clumped up), to force an enemy outside their teammates protection (and enable a quick follow up by your teammates besides ensuring a full blast of your ). ;Playing Against * Ahri's mobility is significantly reduced when her Ultimate, , is down. Plan engages and ganks accordingly. * Stay behind minions to make difficult to land, this will reduce Ahri's damage potential significantly. Tricks ;Ability Usage * (passive) will heal Ahri for its maximum potential when used with on a minion wave. The passive helps Ahri stay in lane longer than other mid laners. ** Late game, with enough AP, using with on a minion wave can fully heal without having to return to base. ** If playing Ahri at mid lane, you can use with at the camp to heal yourself up. * is Ahri's main farming and harassing tool during the laning phase. The massive movement speed it grants can help avoid enemies' skillshots when trading skills. ** An ideal early game harassment would be + an autoattack. This can deal quite a large amount of damage, especially on those who don't have much Magic Resist. ** Throw backward when running to maximize the duration of the movement speed. This can help when running away or chasing an enemy. ** mana cost is quite high during early game, with a relatively low cooldown of 7 seconds, so it can be tempting to spam this ability which will burn out mana very quickly. Therefore, it is advised not to spam it recklessly. ** Use the movement speed bonus to steer the Orb on its way back should the enemy attempt to sidestep it. ** The movement speed is also useful in escaping ganks when her ultimate is not available. ** It is best to aim at its maximum range to ensure both parts of the ability will hit the enemy. ** When your opponent moves forward to harass you, launch at them and use the movement speed to dodge their skillshot. ** Maxing is generally best, as it increases the unmitigatable damage in kit. * is single target nuke that is best used when at close range to an enemy champion. ** At rank 1 and 2, damage is negligible and has a long cooldown. However, beyond rank 3 it will start to put a hurt on those who dare to charge into . ** Maxing out first before is not a bad idea when it comes to extreme melee matchups (e.g.: , , ). The secure single-targeted damage (as the ability is auto-targeted) helps Ahri retaliate should they try to engage or juke. ** However, with recent nerfs to , it is not advised to max out first, but it should still be the second ability to max out after due to its low cooldown and reliable damage. ** Be wary that using at close range also puts into risk of being disabled or worse, bursted down, as she is a squishy champion. ** One should always estimate the amount of damage done by a single combo of as the AP ratio is cut down significantly: from 94%AP in total to 73%AP. This could mean life and death during intense diving situations where you can't finish the low health enemy. ** can also be used to charge up due to its low mana cost or to quickly kill 3 low-health minions (the flame will split automatically if the damage is sufficient to kill the target) ** When using your E-Q-W combo, ensure you land an autoattack before casting to ensure that it targets your opponent and not the nearest minions. ** If able, stand far from nearby enemy minions to avoid wasting 2 hit of on them. * is trademark skill and only form of disable. It will only affect the first enemy hit; enemy minions can block it. ** has a long cooldown and a high mana cost early game. Take great care when using this ability to trade with your opponent as it will burn out Ahri's mana quickly. ** Setting up a perfect for a gank will devastate your opponent,usually resulting in a kill or at the very least force them to use . ** Use during casting animation will result in the projectile fired in the position that you are flashing into. Use this technique will more likely to catch your enemy off-guard than . ** can lure the enemy into your turret's range, thus favoring you in a trade. ** Although can no longer disrupt dashes, it can still stop . ** During teamfights, try to the enemies' carries, which will likely result in their death. Alternatively, you can use to save your marksman(s) from diving assassins such as and . ** has a decently long range and the projectile is small. Practice hitting your opponent with it through gaps in their minion waves. ** Delay the use of to give you some time to land an accurately predicted since the enemy will be trying to zig-zag to dodge it. * ultimate- is what makes her slippery and versatile. Use in teamfights to re-position yourself if enemies try to lock you down. **With 3 charges of and , can cover massive distance to close or expand the gap with enemies. Often, opponents will burn their own in a futile attempt to escape her; if you know your opponent has , save one charge of your ultimate for it. ** can dash through most walls. Use this trick to create shortcuts when chasing or escaping. **Focus on using to juke any incoming skillshots rather than damage the enemies as the damage of 3 dashes is still somewhat low unless you are very fed. **Use the 10-second span after your first use of to wait for your abilities' cooldown then engage your enemies again. **In rare scenarios however, damage can be used to finish off low health champions if other skills are unavailable lest they away. **Use right where you stand (hover the mouse over your champion) to deal the immediate damage from without putting yourself into an unfavorable position. Use this technique when your - - combo doesn't deal enough damage to kill your target. ** can also be used in the same manner with , simply mid-dash (or and ) will fire the bolts in the new position, thus dealing damage to any outranged enemies. **The best use of comes with reaction time - if you can react to your opponent's aggression in time, you can turn it against them. Many midlaners rely on landing their combo as quickly as possible, like and . Dodging their all-in combo plays leaves them completely open to return aggression, resulting in an easier kill. ;Rune Usage * Season 8 offers a new system of runes, which brings about great flexibility for . She can either be a pure Mage or an opportunistic Assassin by going Sorcery or Domination, respectively. * For most of the cases, is best suited for the path of Sorcery-Domination. She can go into either way (Mage or Assassin), but it is more efficient that she invest runes into these two paths. * For Mage , it is advisable to use the keystone Arcane Comet, because this keystone is easy to hit and it gives additional damage. ** Gathering Storm is a great rune to use. It grants extreme power to as the game progresses. Besides, when combined with other runes, it gives quite an amount of AP for . ;Item Usage * is a good item to rush on , offering mana sustain,high ability power, and cooldown reduction. **The item also resolves mana hunger. Furthermore, the passive is good for countering healing opponents such as and . * Alternatively, can be a potential choice as the item is the combination of both and . will resolve mana problem and grant her quite a chunk of AP as well as health (over time), both of which are very useful stats for . * is no longer an excellent item for Ahri; while much of her kit involves kiting around enemies and dodging skillshots, the slow is too weak to make much of an impact in duels, and it does not scale as well into the late game. While it can be useful if you are pressing an advantage, is usually a better buy, as it greatly enhances her all-in potential. * As an ability power carry, is a must-buy. can clear waves of minions with a single once she has . The extra AP means more damage on true damage. * and are good against magic and physical damage, respectively. ** will mitigate any source of physical damage, the extra armor is precious as it complements to the already-low base armor of . The active from the item will likely neutralize all physical (and even magical) burst, namely and . ** on the other hand, is useful for mitigating magic damage from bursty AP champions like or . Its aura also strengthens melee-range burst from and . * Both and are good boots for . ** The former is useful when the enemy team has lots of sustain or when you need more CDR while the latter may come in handy if the enemy team has squishy carries who are going to build MR to counter you. ** is quite flexible when it comes to boots choice. She can also buy to fend off heavy physical damage dealers such as and . Likewise, she can equip herself with to counter devastating Crowd Control effects and heavy magic damage dealers like or . * Cooldown reduction is helpful on , due to her being a combo mage/assassin - having your abilities available more often not only increases her DPS in teamfights, but also her survivability with . * Keep in mind that once you have maxed it, will deal massive damage to squishies. If they build magic resist, counter with a . * boosts mobility even more, while offering more cooldown reduction and health. However do keep in mind that will not help you dash through any wall. *In a similar manner, one can purchase in lieu of and to get more CC and extra damages. * is a great item to get early if you are doing well and roaming, but keep in mind that you will lose some of the early utility gained from a . ** Combining both and will gain a massive amount of AP and kiting abilities to burst down carries or to deal with fighters/tanks. However, these 2 items are quite costly and do not provide any mana regen or CDR, which are also important to . * If the enemy team is stacking health to counter your true damage, is an acceptable choice. Combined with , they will grant a large chunk of extra health and percent health damage. As a bonus, features a nice piece of magic penetration. ** Consider building over if the enemies, especially key targets, don't have any much MR-i.e., the amount of Magic Resist is under 50 as you can completely negate their whole defenses, dealing nearly true damage. * can add a surprising amount of damage to burst, provided you can find a moment to land an autoattack. It also offers mana, movement speed, and cooldown reduction, which are all very useful stats for her. ** goes well with in terms of bursting power. This build is extremely effective to one-shot annoying and slippery champions who are likely to sidestep to dodge nearly all of your skillshots with their huge movement speed boost like , , , or . ** will proc with each cast of . Carefully weaving autoattacks and spells will result in extreme DPS. ;Countering * does not have a very high burst by herself unless she is ahead, so avoiding her skillshots will cut her damage exponentially. * can provide protection against which is key for to maximize her damage. * Side stepping her , especially on the return damage, is pivotal to win the lane against Ahri. * Keep track of her charges in skirmishes and team fights. Avoid wasting summoner spells if she has all of her escape options available. You can tell if she has dashes remaining by the swirling lines around her feet. * Stay near minions all the time will greatly reduce bursting power as they will cover , absorb a portion of and . Category:Champion strategies Category:Ahri de:Ahri/Strategie es:Ahri/Estrategia ru:Ари/Strategy